


Grave song

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, like I am only here to post this, sorry if this fic hurts you, this is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: Chan is writing a grave song.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 7





	Grave song

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse really. I am in pain and this fic is just asking to be made happen.

You’re vanilla and I’m missing you like crazy.

_I did you wrong, didn’t I?_

Breathing the air that has no you in it, spraying your cologne (it is body spray), and wishing to be with you.

_You smell like lavender and ylang-ylang (is that tonka bean and benzoin that I notice?)._

Rolling around in a fresh and crisp smelling bed sheet because it’s getting too cold in the night (the more reason I never went back after the stroke of midnight clock).

They gave me new quilts, a comforter, and hot pouches. As if they could substitute the warmth that was you.

 _Tell me where it went wrong and let me patch everything_.

(Sound of shattering glass that startles almost everyone)

(Jumping from the highest Bungy so that people wouldn’t ask when saw me sobbing, jumper were prone to crying, weren’t they?)

And still, I feel suffocated by the absence of you.

Stalking your new social media like crazy.

You look happy. Smiling like that.

Did you smile that way? Beautifully? When you were still with me? Or was I just blind to everything? 

(Like I was to your tears?)  


* * *

“Channie- _hyung_! Warm vanilla milk for you, because you don’t drink coffee.”

Chan looks back to see Felix, wrapped in the softest scarf and comfortable-looking hoodie. Trainers and sandals follow to his fashion and he has to chuckle after the view.

“Thank you.” He accepts the offering and lets Felix enters his bubble, playing a melodic song as he is sipping his warm drink to fill the silence between.

“This upbeat is crazy good? What are you, _hyung_? A genius, aren’t you?”

Chan chuckles. “Let’s archive it for now. We’ll go back to that when we’re able.”

Felix hums. Nodding. Chan just has to pet this younger brother of his because he is so cute ( what else?).

“And that is?” Felix points to the project he secretly works on, the one he does when he feels so in pain.

Chan shrugs. “A grave song.”

Felix looks at him questioningly.

Chan continues sipping his mugful vanilla with an innocent look.

(Nobody needs to know how dead he is without his love, right?) 


End file.
